The U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,291 concerns a weft carrying gripper for shuttleless looms with stationary weft supply, comprising stiff gripper bodies made of plastic synthetic material and elastic metallic elements or elastically working elements assembled on the above mentioned bodies in order to cooperate with parts of stiff bodies for seizing and/or holding the weft. According to said U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,291, the carrying gripper includes a gripper body which comprises a lower claw shortened at the rear end, which includes a middle vertical and longitudinal fin and an upper jaw beveled forwardly as well as downwardly from the rear part to the fore one, on said lower jaw being mounted an elastic yarn checking element which consists of metallic laminae pressed against the above mentioned jaw by means of an adjustable leaf spring.
The aim of this invention is to improve the carrying gripper of the above mentioned type.